Disconnect devices for electrical systems are often employed in building wiring systems. A disconnect device typically includes a dedicated enclosure that houses a disconnect assembly for disabling one or more selected electrical circuits. For example, a disconnect assembly may house conductors that are part of an electrical circuit that provides power to an air conditioner, a refrigeration unit, or other equipment that draws electrical power. The disconnect assembly can be used to disconnect power from the electrical circuit so that equipment powered by the circuit may be serviced safely. The disconnect device may include a housing with one or more locking features, such as a lockable enclosure door, that allow service personnel to disconnect the electrical power to a circuit and then lock the disconnect housing door to prevent other personnel from re-connecting power to the circuit.
Conventional disconnect assemblies comprise a handle, base, lugs, jaws and blades and electrical connection and disconnection is through the blades engaging or disengaging the jaws, hence the blades. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 8,420,960, the content of which is hereby incorporated by reference as if recited in full herein. As the blades move to engage and disengage the jaws, arcing can occur which can degrade, damage or deteriorate the contact surfaces of the jaws and blades.